


When I'm Away From You

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Steve is missing Tony on Valentine's Day.





	When I'm Away From You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is I Hold You In My Heart. Pretty much got the idea of the story from the song, [I'll Hold You In My Heart by Eddy Arnold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVCk8CEc-uI).
> 
> Who knows, I might actually get these fics done by the end of February... even though I started them last February! lol.

Steve sinks into the cushions of the couch, staring blankly at the TV. It’s been two weeks since he and Tony had talked last. He knows why Tony hasn’t called; Stark Industries is in serious negotiations to get their military contracts back-- not to create weapons, but to keep the soldiers safe. However, that means that Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper are essentially on lock down and not to make outside calls to anyone.

Natasha and Clint are off on a mission for Nick, Bruce has gone to India to do some sort of Doctors without Borders work, Thor is gods only know where. Wanda and Vision have gone on holiday, since no one else is around and the Fantastic Four are watching over the city for the Avengers. Sam has gone home to spend time with his family.

Which means that Steve is left in the Tower, by himself, alone. On Valentine’s day. And he knows it can’t be helped, but he misses Tony so much, it actually hurts him to think of his lover. He looks up at the ceiling. “Friday, can you play the video again?” 

“Of course, Captain. Anything for the boss’s favourite person.”

One corner of his mouth crooking up, Steve shakes his head. “Pretty sure that even though Tony and I are sleeping together, that title still goes to Rhodey, Pepper, or Bruce.” 

“No sir,” Friday says, as a video comes on the screen in front of Steve. “The boss said so himself. After this, I’m going to play you another video that he asked me to play you today.” 

“Thanks, Friday,” Steve says, focusing on the video.

On screen, Tony’s face appears, eyes wide. “Well, Steve, this is a special video for our one year anniversary.” There’s a pause as Tony leaves the screen, and the screen wobbles a bit. Then Tony appears in front of the camera again. “I promised you no sex tapes, so... this isn’t that. But... You do get me half naked.” He wiggles his eyebrows, then steps back. “Natasha! Whenever you’re ready.” 

Natasha appears in the background. “Come on then, Stark. Let’s show Steve what you’ve got.”

And the two of them glide together, stepping into a waltz that puts all Steve’s heart to pounding harder. They’re not doing anything too special, just a normal waltz, but the way Tony moves, the way he commands the floor and guides Natasha along never fails to make Steve’s heart beat faster. On screen, they move from the waltz to the tango, and it’s then that Tony loses his shirt. From the tango, they move through more and more dances, until Tony’s torso is dripping, and Natasha’s hair is stuck to the nape of her neck.

Steve shifts a little, biting his lip as they come to stop. Tony and Natasha laugh a little at how out of breath they both are. “Well, Steve, I hope that makes you realize that I can, indeed, teach you to dance.” He winks at the screen, which then goes black, before coming back on. 

Then Steve’s watching as he and Tony go about dancing together, Tony guiding Steve as effortlessly as he had Natasha. Steve curls up around a pillow as he watches the two of them dancing, blinking rapidly as the video comes to a close. “Thank you, Friday.”

“You’re welcome, Captain. Boss wanted me to play this for you.” Another video starts up and Steve smiles when he sees Tony, looking tired and half asleep in an elevator.

“Hey blue eyes.” Tony waves a little, then undoes the knot on his tie. “So, it’s Valentine’s Day when you’re watching this and I’m exhausted. These military guys are assholes. Why can’t they all be like you and Sam and Rhodey? Anyhow, I would love to be with you on this holiday. I’m having some stuff sent over for you. Dinner, flowers, candy, all that. I really wanted the two of us to be able to dance to some Glenn Miller. I know he’s a favourite of yours. But there’s this song I really feel like we need to dance to.” Even as Tony is saying it, a song with a distinct twang to it starts to play. “Friday should be playing I’ll Hold You In My Heart now. So, as the lyrics say, please wait for me.”

Steve gets to his feet when he hears the elevator doors opening, the song making him a little bit mopey, but not as bad as he had been. He turns, wishing he’d bothered to put on something other than worn out sweatpants and an old t-shirt of Tony’s that stretched too thin across his chest. He doesn’t like people outside of the Avengers seeing him this way. He smiles at the waiter who rolls in the tray. “Thank you,” he says softly, patting his hip. “Sorry. I don’t...” 

“It’s okay. Mr. Stark is taking care of it,” the young man says, smiling. He passes by a second person, hidden behind a huge bouquet of blue violets, forget-me-nots, and jasmine, as well as a gigantic heart shaped box, and several heart shaped balloons.

The second person pauses for a moment and reaches out to shake hands with the waiter and Steve frowns when he sees an exchange of money. He moves forward, taking the flowers and candy out of the way as he scoops up Tony in his arms. “You’re home!” 

“Of course I am,” Tony says, laughing softly. “It’s Valentine’s Day and I couldn’t spend that away from you.” Tony kisses him, then pushes back. “Oh, Steve.” He shakes his head a little, unable to push the smile down. “You’re missing me that much?” 

“I...” Steve blushes and looks down at himself. “Yeah. You’ve been gone for three weeks and we haven’t been able to talk for the last two.” 

“Only because I was trying to rush the negotiations. Pepper and Rhodey finally kicked me out yesterday and sent me home. I would’ve been home last night, but there was a snow storm which delayed me getting home by a few hours. Then I spent the better part of the morning setting this up, and Friday tells me you’ve been moping up here the whole day.”

“I have been. You weren’t here and it’s our first Valentine’s together. And you had just taught me to dance and...” Steve shrugs a little.

“Good thing the food I brought is good cold. Go get changed. There’s a suit on your bed, waiting to be put on.” Tony makes a shooing motion at him. “I’m going to put your flowers in some water.” 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Steve kisses Tony again, then rushes to his room. He pauses for a moment when he sees his old dress uniform on the bed, and he smiles softly. “Tony wants me to wear my old uniform?” 

“Yes, Captain. That’s all he wants from you for Valentine’s day. Well, all he’ll admit to to me,” Friday adds. 

Steve chuckles and quickly changes into his uniform before he returns to the main room. He finds Tony standing there, poking at a couple of chocolates in the box. “I’m pretty sure the chocolates aren’t going to come to life and eat us.”

“I think there’s coconut. I asked for a box with no coconut.” Tony looks up and inhales sharply. “Wow. The pictures did not do you justice. You look stunning.”

Steve ducks his head and laughs softly. “Thanks. I mean, you picked out my outfit, so...” 

“I wasn’t sure you’d actually wear it though.” Tony walks over and smooths down Steve’s tie. “You look edible.”

Steve smiles. “Friday, can you play that song again? I want to dance with Tony.” 

“As you wish, Captain,” Friday replies, replaying the song she’d played earlier. 

“Well? May I have this dance?” 

Tony beams and slips into Steve’s arms, the two moving into a simple waltz as the song plays.

“I’m glad, ya know.” 

“Glad for what?” Tony asks, guiding Steve in a turn around the kitchen table.

“Glad that it was you who taught me to dance. I know I’ve not always been thrilled to be in this day and age, but you make it more bearable. I love you Tony, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you’ll have me?”

Tony pulls back a little. “Steve?” 

“I’m asking if you’ll marry me?” 

“Yes, of course I will.” Tony leans up and kisses him and the song changes into something different, but something Steve knows he’s heard before. Tony stills their movements, the two of them just sort of swaying together. “How do you want to do this? Us getting married?” 

“Elope to Vegas?” Steve smiles when Tony glares at him a little. “I’m only half joking, just so you know. I think we should grab Rhodey and Pepper, ‘cause they’ll kill us both if they’re not there, and head to Vegas.” 

“You’d agree to forego having any of your buddies with us? No Natasha or Sam?” 

“If it means getting to marry you? Hell yes.” Steve smiles even wider when Tony laughs. “Say yes?” 

“Yes. I’ll call Pepper in the morning, if you want to move that fast.” 

“I’d say tonight, but I have plans for you tonight that don’t include Pepper and Rhodey.” Steve pulls Tony close again, the two of them continuing to move to the music. “I’m content knowing that you’re willing to be my husband.” 

“Any time, Steve, any time.” Tony rests his head along Steve’s shoulder. “I love you” 

“I love you more,” Steve says, dipping his head to kiss Tony.


End file.
